Risk It All
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Athena was born a slave. She grew up on her mothers stories and now she is out to save the world. Leaving her love and her family behind she sets out to find the one man who was her mothers biggest hero. Harry Potter.


The weasley house was dark as Harry walked along the hall quietly. He could have lit a lamp or used his wand but the thought that this might be the last time he walked somewhere in the dark by himself safely stopped him.

When he entered the kitchen there was already a light on. Ginny was standing at the sink looking out the kitchen window.

She looked so…alone. Vulnerable. He guessed that it was the thought of Neville that kept her up. She and Neville started going out sometime after she and Harry had broken up. She and Neville had an on/off relationship. They were off again and she seemed to be more hurt than she usually was when they broke up.

"Ginny?"

She gasped and jumped in surprise. When she turned her hair spun like fire. She was wearing an old white shirt of her fathers and a pair of shorts.

"Oh," she said breathlessly

"Are you alright?"

"I…" she started with a smile but seemed to give up after a minute "No. Not really. Can we talk?" she asked with desperate eyes

"Sure."

She nodded and walked into the hall. Harry followed.

She stopped at her bedroom, opened the door, and invited him in. he hesitated for a moment but then walked in. she sat on her bed putting one foot underneath her and he sat next to her.

"I'm scared, Harry," she said "What if I never see Ron or you or Hermione again?"

"You will," He assured her putting a hand on her shoulder "I promise." He knew it was an empty promise but she needed it now.

She hugged him tightly almost like she used to when they dated. She looked up into his eyes without letting him go.

"I miss you, Harry." She said and very gently kissed his lips. He kissed back before saying

"I…I can't, Ginny." Without taking his lips off of hers

"Just tonight," she said "You leave tomorrow. Please just be with me tonight."

He continued to kiss her back and let himself feel the happiness of having Ginny back in his arms. His Ginny in his arms again.

**Five years later**

Harry stood in the middle of the forbidden forest. Voldemort stood in front of him a few feet staring at him as if he were an interesting creature that had not yet been discovered. And Harry stared back.

Voldemort laughed evilly and said

"You will never survive, Potter. You were never meant to. Stand down now."

Harry said nothing.

"Fine have it your way." He waved his wand and a bright green light shined. Harry waved his back and a red light shined.

The red light hit the green and the green bounced back killing Voldemort.

Harry stood for a moment in surprise that it had happened so quickly before Ron and Hermione ran to him.

"We need to go, Harry." Hermione said gently.

"They'll be coming soon." Ron said

Harry nodded before starting to dig the whole that Voldemort would be buried in. Ron and Hermione soon joined in and the man who had ruined everyone's lives was buried. The only thing to mark his grave was a stone with a snake carved into it.

The three were gone with a _pop _and the forest was left quiet and alone.

**The daily prophet editing office**

A man with brown hair and glasses wearing cream coloured robes and holding a news paper walked into the editing office out of breath and scared.

"You-know-who is dead." He stuttered

"WHAT!" a woman in red screamed

"Yes," the man said "He was killed hours ago. They think Harry Potter did it."

"What do we do?" The woman asked

"I've been given instructions to tell everyone its ok and we will continue on the same as always. Half bloods and blood traitors are still slaves and they will have a proper funeral as soon as possible."

The woman looked terrified but waved her wand and almost every scrap of paper on her desk flew out and every quill started writing on every scrap of paper that didn't go out.

**Ten years later**

Athena stared out at the starry night through the big bedroom window. She always wondered what it would be like to live in a bedroom like this or have a view like this from your bedroom. The walls of the room were blue, the bed spread was blue, and the floor was white. Athena's mother had spent years keeping this room clean. From scrubbing gum out of the carpet to re-stitching the blankets, Ginny had done it all for a child who wasn't hers.

"Athena," the voice interrupted her thoughts. Scorpius had come back in the room with a bag. He handed it to her gently "You better be careful." He said

She took the bag but barely looked at it before she was hugging Scorpius again.

"I will be," she said "I promise."

"Athena Longbottom, I want to see you back with or with out finishing your goal." Contessa had entered the room. Scorpius's twin sister.

Athena ran to hug her as well. They let go and looked at each other. Athena had long red hair just like her mother though her face was plumper and she was small. Contessa was about the same height but a little chubbier with long bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They hugged again before the two girls joined arms and walked to the window

"Now dear, do be careful out there. Don't get robbed or killed and if it gets cold do come back" she spoke in her fancy rich girl tone

Scorpius wasn't laughing.

"Really Athena. Don't get hurt." He crossed his arms

"I wont." she said again laughing and hugging him again. He hugged her back tightly and kissed her.

"I love you Athena, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere dangerous-"

"Athena you are going outside of the mansion and you are a blood traitor. It's always dangerous for you." Contessa said

Athena sighed "I know-" foot steps could be heard in the hall

"Go! Go." Scorpius said pulling her toward the window. She sat on the ledge and let him hold her until she reached the ground. Thank goodness Master Draco and his wife thought Scorpius would like the view from the first floor when he was a baby. She would have hated to try to get down from the second floor or try to leave out the front door.

She ducked down into a bush and heard Master Draco's voice from the room.

"What's going on?"

"Contessa and I were talking." Scorpius said

"I thought I heard another voice."

"Father," Contessa said "Athena was in here a minute ago but her mother called her to the attic for bed."

"Hmm, alright. You should be going to bed soon as well." He said

"Yes, father." They both said

Master Draco left the room. Athena wasn't taking chances. She ran.

Athena's father, Neville, was the gardener of the mansion. He had planted every tree and every shrub here. He mowed all of the grass on the whole estate, sometimes getting to the attic at midnight because they could not use magic.

Neville planted all the plants perfectly as if he knew that Athena would be running away someday. Along the drive trees had been planted a few inches apart…just enough to hide from tree to tree to get out.

As soon as Athena made it past the gate she ran to the forest and walked in the darkness of the night.


End file.
